Heartbeat
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Hari minggu, disaat kamu sedang terkurung diantara tumpukan buku yang berisi dengan tugas. Kau mendapat panggilan dari Alfred untuk datang ke acaranya. Dan kau mendapatkan sebuah kejutan di acara itu. Ingin tahu kejutan apa itu? Bacalah cerita ini. Norway X Reader. Author baru di fandom Hetalia. RnR please...


**Heartbeat**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, AU, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Norway/ Lukas X Reader**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**Please Enjoy~**

Hari yang cerah, sejuk, dan menyegarkan pasti enak untuk di nikmatikan? Apalagi hari ini hari minggu. Hari dimana kau di berikan libur dari sekolah,belajar, atau bekerja. Dan kau pasti tak mau melewatkan satu detikpun untuk tidak bermain atau melakukan hal yang kau suka saat hari libur datang.

Tapi sayang, itu hanya angan-anganmu saat ini.

Kau memandang dengan suntuk ke luar jendela kamarmu. Kau melihat para anak kecil sedang bermain –entah apa itu- di lapangan besar di depan rumahmu. Bukan karena kamu seorang pedophil yang tak bisa meng-grope para anak-anak itu. Tapi karena kau tak bisa keluar rumah untuk bermain atau paling tidak melakukan hal yang kau sukai.

Karena dirimu sedang terkurung antara tumpukan buku yang berisi tugas~.

Kau mulai merapalkan kutukan-kutukan pada gurumu, yang dengan seenak jidat memberimu tugas segunung. Dan kau mulai berpikir bahwa kau akan sangat beruntung jika bisa mengutuk guru itu. Tapi sayang kau tak bisa, karena kau tak percaya akan hal gaib dan kawan-kawannya. Yah, sedikit sih. Tapi kau tak semaniak cowok Inggris itu. Siapa namanya? Ah, Arthur. Ukenya cowok Amerika itu, si Alfred. Abaikan.

Lalu, kau mulai mengingat lagi siapa yang di kelasmu yang menyukai hal gaib. Ah, ada cowok dari Romania itu. Namanya.. mungkin Adrian. Kau tak terlalu mengenal pemuda yang selalu menempel pada Nikolai, cowok Bulgaria itu.

Kau mulai mengingat lagi, dan ingatanmu jatuh(?) pada salah satu para anggota Nordic 5. Siapa itu namanya? Yang over-protective sama adiknya itu dan punya ahoge aneh yang bisa melayang. Ah ya, Lukas cowok dari Norway-Norwegia. Kalau tak salah ingat, cowok itu dekat sama cowok dari Denmark, Matthias. Yang selalu dipanggil Lukas, Anko Uzai. Dan kata Kiku itu artinya annoying. Ah, kau tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Kau mulai memikirkan tentang wajah Lukas yang memang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi dan itu membuatnya terlihat tampan. Dan mata biru gelapnya yang terlihat kosong dan tak tertarik akan hal disekitarnya membuatnya terlihat indah dan keren. Dan proposi badannya yang pas, tapi memang terlihat agak mungil jika disandingkan dengan Matthias. Kau yakin bahwa Lukas bisa menjadi ukenya Matthias.

PLAK..

Kau menampar dirimu sendiri akan apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau mulai memijat keningmu dan mulai membatin bahwa kau telah terkena virus yang disebarkan Elizaveta dan Kiku. Dan wajahmu memerah ketika mengingat bahwa kau juga memikirkan tentang tubuh Lukas. 'Oh God, something is wrong with me.'

Kau menghentikan memijat keningmu, ketika hpmu berdering dan mengumandangkan lagu kesukaanmu. Kau mengambil hpmu dan melihat nama Alfred tertera pada layar hpmu. Segera kau jawab panggilan itu.

" Halo.."

" HEI! Kau mau ke acaraku nanti malam? Mumpung lagi libur."

" Acara apa?"

" Tak usah peduli acara apa, yang pasti nanti akan menyenangkan. Karena HERO yang mengadakannya! Aku sudah sudah mengundang yang lain, kau harus datang jam tujuh malam nanti!"

Click..

Belum sempat kau membalas, komunikasi ini sudah di putus sepihak. Sedikit jengkel apa yang dilakukan Alfred. Kau mencoba menenangkan dirimu untuk tidak mengangkat meja dihadapanmu dan menghancurkan buku di atas meja itu.

' Hey, apa salahnya aku datang ke acara Alfred. Lumayan bisa refresing setelah mengerjakan tugas sialan ini.' Pikirmu. Setuju dengan pikiranmu. Dengan cepat kau mengambil bulpen dan bukumu, lalu memakai kacamata bacamu dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dengan kekuatan super cepat.

Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit, kau telah selesai bersiap dan tugas 'sialan' dari gurumu telah selesai kau kerjakan, entah benar atau salah kau tak mempedulikannya. Karena tubuhmu cukup kurus dan mungil, dan kau tak terlalu mempedulikan penampilanmu.

Kau memakai kemeja putih polos dengan sweater rajutan berwarna cream, celana jeans hitam kesukaanmu dan sepatu kets putih dengan hiasan warna hitam. Pakaianmu memang terkesan seperti cowok, ditambah rambutmu memang sedikit pendek tapi tidak terlalu pendek seperti cowok. Tapi kau tak peduli.

Kau memutuskan berjalan ke rumah Alfred, lagian rumah Alfred hanya beberapa blok dari rumahmu dan kau bisa menikmati angin malam. Walau kau tahu angin malam tak baik untuk tubuh dan kau hanya memakai sweater untuk menghangatimu.

Baru beberapa menit kau berjalan, tubuhmu mulai merasa kedinginan. Kau mulai menggosokan kedua tanganmu dan dari mulutmu keluar asap putih karena saking dinginnya malam ini. Kau mulai mengutuki dirimu, karena dengan bodohnya kau lupa membawa pakaian penghangat lainnya. Perasaan dari tadi kau terus mengutuki sesuatu.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat di lehermu. Kau melihat lehermu dan menemukan syal putih melilit dengan pas dan tak terlalu kencang. Kau menoleh dan menemukan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata biru gelap kosong memandangmu.

" Lukas.. Ini-"

" Tak apa. Pakailah."

" Ah, terima kasih."

" Sama-sama."

" Kau juga di undang oleh Alfred?"

" Hn.."

" Berarti tujuan kita sama."

" Ya. Dan kau tahu, anak perempuan tak pantas berpergian sendiri pada malam hari."

" Hei, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga di-"

" Aku akan menemanimu berjalan."

Seketika wajahmu memerah dan kau memalingkan wajahmu dari Lukas. Dan kau tak mendapat momen dimana Lukas tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahmu.

Beberapa menit kemudian kau dan Lukas telah sampai di rumah Alfred. Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menggantungkan syal milik Lukas, kau masuk ke ruang tamu yang luas. Disana sudah banyak orang yang datang. 'Oh, apakah aku telat?'

Kau tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang memelukmu dari belakang. Kau menoleh dan menemukan Feliciano sedang tersenyum ceria.

" Feli-chan! Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa."

" Hum.. Kabarku baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" Aku juga baik."

Dan kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengobrol dan tertawa cukup keras bersama dengan Feliciano. Kau berhenti berbicara dengan Feliciano, ketika Alfred menepuk tangannya cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian.

" Oke sekarang kita akan ke puncak acara. Yaitu TUJUH MENIT DI SURGA!" Teriak Alfred dengan keras dan disambut sorakan bahagia dari yang lain. Kau hanya cengo dan tak tertarik untuk ikut. Ketika kau hendak kembali duduk dan mengobrol lagi dengan Feliciano, tanganmu ditarik Alfred dan di seret ke tempat dimana para cewek berkumpul.

" Kau harus ikut permainan ini." Ucap Alfred. " Apakah aku harus..?" Ucapmu dengan lesu. " Ya, kau harus ikut." Ucap Natalia sambil memperlihatkan pisaunya yang berkilat tajam. Kau merinding melihat Natalia yang seperti itu, tak mau mengambil resiko di kuliti Natalia. Kau terpaksa ikut.

Ketika botol itu diputar untuk menentukan siapa yang terpilih untuk bermain tujuh menit di surga, kau sudah merasa tak enak. Dengan horornya kau memandang pada botol itu, untuk tidak menunjuk ke arahmu. Dan perasaan tak enakmu terbukti ketika botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke arahmu.

" Hey siapa yang bermain?" Tanya Alfred pada kelompok cewek. Dan kau hanya mengangkat tanganmu untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau yang main. " Hey Lukas kau bermain denganya. Nah sekarang masuklah kalian ke dalam lemari itu. Tenang saja tempatnya cukup luas."

Kau terkejut dan wajahmu sedikit memerah ketika mengetahui bahwa kau akan bermain dengan Lukas. Lalu kau masuk ke dalam lemari yang di tunjukkan Alfred bersama dengan Lukas. Wajahmu semakin memerah ketika pintu lemari itu di tutup lalu dikunci.

Sekarang kau hanya berdua dengan Lukas yang sedang memandangmu. Dan didalam lemari cukup gelap tapi kau masih bisa melihat wajah Lukas dari sinar yang sedikit masuk dari sela lemari.

Kau merasakan tangan Lukas menyentuh rambutmu, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kau terkejut apa yang dilakukan Lukas, tapi kau membiarkannya bermain dengan rambutmu dan mencoba menikmatinya. Tapi kau tak berani menatap Lukas dan memilih hanya menundukkan kepalamu.

Kau kembali terkejut ketika tangan Lukas berada di kedua pipimu dan membawa wajahmu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. " Ap- Hmph.." Ucapanmu terpotong ketika bibir Lukas menutup bibirmu. Lukas mencium dirimu. Jantungmu mulai berdetak dengan keras dan tak beraturan, dan wajahmu semakin memerah.

Kau merasakan lidah Lukas menjilat bibirmu untuk meminta ijin masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Dengan perlahan kau membuka bibirmu dan langsung di masuki oleh Lukas.

Lidah Lukas menjelajahi rongga mulutmu dan mengajak bermain lidahmu. Kau sedikit kebingungan ketika Lukas mengajakmu bermain lidah, tapi kau coba memahaminya dan ikut bermain. Secara ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman. Wow, Lukas mengambil ciuman pertamamu.

Kau mengalungkan tanganmu pada leher Lukas dan tangan Lukas berada di pinggangmu, saling mencoba memperdalam ciuman. Tangan Lukas mulai meraba tubuhmu dan meremas dengan perlahan pantatmu. Membuatmu semakin bersemu memerah sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu pada Lukas.

Oh, kau mulai berpikir ini bisa saja jadi adegan rating M. Tapi kau belum siap, dan kau masih ingin menjadi suci.

" Sebentar lagi aku akan membuka Pintunya!" Seru Alfred.

Lukas dan kau segera melepaskan bibir kalian dan mengelap sisa saliva yang berada di bibir kalian. Kau melihat wajah Lukas masih tanpa ekspresi tapi ada sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Imut, hal itulah yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat wajah Lukas yang seperti itu. Tapi kau tak mau membayangkan betapa merahnya mukamu saat ini dan kau merasa lega karena adegan ini tidak menjadi rating M.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu lemari terbuka dan kau segera keluar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk meredakan jantungmu yang berdetak keras tak beraturan dan wajahmu yang memerah akibat berciuman dengan Lukas.

**~Fin~**

A/n:

*tepardipojokan*

Oke, sebenarnya saya sedikit malu untuk mengpost cerita ini. Karena saya tak terlalu bisa pada hal seperti ciuman yang dalam atau rating nyaris M. Tapi saya yakin-gag yakin- cerita ini masih rating T. Dan untuk judulnya, kayaknya gag ada hubungannya sama ceritanya. Saya bingung judulnya!*jambakrambut. Ehm.. terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita saya dan jangan lupa untuk me-review. Saya menerima segala review kecuali flame. Oh, dan saya baru di fandom Hetalia. Mohon bantuannya para senpai yang sudah berjaya di fandom Hetalia.

Nb: saya pingin bikin sequelnya. Enaknya gimana 'nih?

**Please review...!**


End file.
